The Sparkeater and The Plot Bunny
by DarknessRising10
Summary: Drift writes a fanfic about his Captain, Rodimus, being captured by the Sparkeater that hides aboard their ship, The Lost Light. Based on the new IDW comic series More than Meets the Eye. Crack fic. Mature warnings inside. Aluded RodimusxSparkeater Aluded RodimusxDrift. *Despite requests/comments about a continuation chapter, after much consideration this will remain a one shot fic


**Warning: Crack? Smut of the spike & valve kind. Non-con. **

**A/N** Completely unplanned and inspired by the amazing art work of Aiuke on DeviantArt and Tumblr. This is the second time Aiuke's work has inspired me to write a fic and this time it with pictures of Rodimus & the Sparkeater from the comic MTMTE, along with Drift writing fics about the two.

I have yet to pick up my issue 3 of MTMTE so at the time of writing this, everything was wholly inspired from the drawings I have seen (and I have no idea if this thing can even speak, but if not, for this story it can).

Scary how easily one can be dragged into something, but as Drift will tell you…when the plot bunny bites…

**Disclaimer:** TF owned by Hasbro, MTMTE owned by IDW, I can only lay claim to own my sanity, which after writing this, I know that am seriously hanging on to by a thin thread!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Text - Drift writing the fic<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drift knew he should be working on his side of the plans to capture the stowaway Sparkeater, but he had this new found love of writing fic, and you know what it is like, when the plot bunnies bite, well they bite, and Drift was not about to miss this opportunity.<p>

'Besides' he thought 'it's not as if Rodimus cannot handle things, he's a big mech now.'

Flexing his servos to ease the tension out of them, he poised over the keyboard and waited for the creative juices to start flowing…

_**The Captain of the Lost Light slowly moved down the seemingly empty corridor but he knew he wasn't alone. He always enjoyed the thrill of the chase, sometimes he preferred that to the capture, and this was one pit of a hunt. His engines purred at the thought and he berated himself, this was not the time to be getting all hot under his armour.**_

_**So far the Sparkeater had outwitted them all at every turn, always one step ahead of them. 'Well not this time' Rodimus thought 'he will be mine!'**_

"That is what you think" Drift mused out loud, a devious smirk on his face plates.

_**With his back facing the wall and his helm turned so that he was looking down the corridor ahead of him, the former Prime aimed blasters front and rear in preparation for an attack from either side. He knew he should have waited for back up when the intruder alarm sounded for this sector, but he had been too impatient to wait for the rest of his team to reach him, so as usual he went on ahead with no regard for his own safety.**_

_**Now he was alone in the dimly lit corridor and his every move was being tracked. Yellowy green optics never left their mark, their owner biding his time. The alien had an added advantage over his hunter turned prey below him, tentacles…**_

Drift giggled in an un-mechly manner as he wrote this, his processor already running wild.

_**...that allowed him to continue to watch from the sanctuary of the steel beams that he hid amongst high above the ground, but with which he would be able to mount a surprise attack.**_

The white mech re-read the line "Hmm, that doesn't quite work and it's lacking something…suspense, yes it is definitely lacking suspense!" …delete… delete… delete… delete *sigh* delete delete delete delete delete delete

"Right, tentacles…"

…_**With these added appendages he could remain hidden amongst the steel beams and continue to stalk his hunter turned prey below him, but with a quick flick and extension of his tentacles he could ensnare his unsuspecting quarry before he would know what had hit him.**_

The ships second in command frowned, he still wasn't quite getting the impact he wanted from that sentence but he decided he would just have to come back to it later as he didn't want to interrupt his flow, so highlighting the text he moved on.

"Where was I? Oh yes the Sparkeater could capture his prey with his tentacles …"

_**The thought of this sent an excited thrill through the Sparkeaters ragged form. He was looking forward to capturing this particular mech as he had been watching him silently from the vents he had slithered through, and he knew he was going to have a whole lot of fun with this one before taking what he came for.**_

_**Rodimus stilled for a klik, straining his audials to try and re-capture the sound he was sure that he had heard. The slide of metal against metal. When no further sounds came, the Captain warily looked around him before glancing upwards. The Sparkeater almost jumped in surprise as their optics met but the colourful mech below him did not act as if he had seen him.**_

_**A comm. link finally pulled Roddy's attention away from where he looked, it was from Ultra Magnus and as usual, Ultra was giving Rodimus what for. "Well if you lot would move your afts when I called then I would not have had to go it alone. He is here, I can smell…" **_

_**The transmission was cut short. That little message alerted the Sparkeater to the fact that the others were not far behind so he had to make his move now, and wasting no further time his tentacles snaked down and wrapped themselves over various parts of the colourful frame.**_

_**The captured Cybertronian thrashed in response whilst he tried to re-establish the comm. link, at the same time clawing at his shackles. The tentacle around his neck constricted against him, shutting off his vents until eventually he stopped fighting.**_

_**Once his victim had given up trying to break away, the Sparkeater dropped himself from his hiding place but he remained behind his new treasure, not fully revealing himself. Loosening his grip around the slender neck he hissed "Ssssooo, only the bravest ssssoldier would hunt me alone, or a sssstupid one!"**_

_**Rodimus dragged in a few deep vents before answering back in his own choked hiss. "I am Rodimus, former Prime of the Autobots and Captain of this ship. You will never get away with this! I have back up on the way."**_

_**The Sparkeater's evil laughter echoed through the corridor. "Oh I know that dear Rodimusss, which isss what will make thisss all the more fun!" and with that a glossa licked a strip of saliva up the side of the Captains face …**_

"Saliva?" Drift questioned the empty room. "Isn't that an Earth biological term, saliva? Well it sounds good to me, it appears more repulsive than _oral lubricant_…yes I'll go with saliva…_green_ saliva." And with a glint in his blue optics, Drift continued…

…_**and as the green saliva slid down his cheek plates, Rodimus shuddered in both disgust and unsolicited pleasure. **_

_**This sentiment was not missed by the Sparkeater and he growled in his own pleasure. Keeping his hold, he released further tentacles which started roaming over the frame that was now at his disposal, his victim failing miserably at supressing a soft moan.**_

"_**Armour ssso tough yet ssso sssensitive to touch, who would have thought it?" The words vibrated through the Captain's audials.**_

_**The stench of the Sparkeater's breath was cloying, forcing Rodimus to turn his face away from it. As he did the tentacle at his neck tightened again.**_

"_**Now, now Captain. I wisssh to ssseee your beautiful face asss you writhe under my touch" And licking his lips the Sparkeater increased his ministrations on the heated frame.**_

"_**You will be deactivated for this!" Rodimus spat as he fought against both the sensation and the beast, all the while wondering where the pit his team was. **_

"_**Not before you" The Sparkeater promised. "But firssst I play!" With this another tentacle appeared, its tip much larger than the others and lined with more sensors, pulsating as lubricant seeped from it.**_

_**Rodimus had a very good idea what this particular appendage was and he gulped at it. It was not the size that worried him, he could handle that, but the three sharp prongs that decorated it were slightly alarming.**_

Drift paused. "Oh this is going to be so much fun" he intoned. "Captain is always getting himself into messy situations and I _cannot_ wait to see how the plot bunny is going to get him out of this one!" A chuckle filled his office as he got back to work.

_**The Sparkeater turned his victim around until they were optic to optic, he wanted to savour this moment, and he had to concede this truly was a magnificent looking mech, it would almost be a shame to deactivate him. 'Then again' he thought 'I could always keep him as my prisoner, then I can take him whenever I desire.'**_

_**Rodimus watched as a lecherous grin spread across the face in front of him, but he didn't have chance to wonder what was going through the sick mind as he was shoved on to his back, the Sparkeater now clambering over his frame, his tentacles continuing to explore him, roughly dipping in and out of seams causing the Captain to lose all coherent thought.**_

_**If Roddy thought that he would have any choice over his interfacing panel retracting, he was wrong, well in a way he was right as it didn't retract, it was torn off instead, sending a sharp pained cry into the emptiness.**_

_**The tentacles that were wrapped around his upper legs pulled them wider apart, the end of one reaching out to brush against his still retracted spike and open valve, before sliding inside. Gritting his denta he was determined not to succumb to the pleasure that hid behind the pain as it zipped through him, all the time he never took his flickering optics off that larger tentacle tip that still waved high above them both…pulsating…dripping…**_

The swords master could feel his own frame heating as he typed. "Ahem" he cleared his vocaliser. He felt wrong for feeling more than a little heated at the scenario, but thinking of his Captain in this way…he forced his cooling fans on to calm himself and his frame down, then shaking his helm to clear his thoughts and he picked up from where he had left off…

_**The Captain watched as the thicker tentacle ducked away from sight, and as one tentacle left the now lubricated valve, he felt the larger one position itself to take its place…**_

Drift had been so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to hear the door to his office when it had cycled open. Even when he had paused several times from his writing, the mech who was known for stealth and cunning, failed to notice that a presence had stood over him as he worked, but suddenly he saw a colourful reflection in the monitor in front of him.

Startled, he jumped from his seat and knocked his Captain backwards. "_Rodimus!"_ He said a bit too loud.

Turning to face his visitor, Drift reached behind him to strike a key to darken the monitor and hide what he had been writing. "How…how long have you been here?"

Having composed himself Rodimus stepped forward, closing the space between them, his face and tone remaining fixed but amusement danced in his optics. "Long enough Drift."

The SIC's throat was now dry. Surely he could not have been there that long, reading all that he had written, he was sure that he would have noticed. "Long enough for…"

"Just long enough!" The brightly coloured mech was now so close that Drift was forced to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Do you _really_ think I would get turned on by being captured by the Sparkeater?"

The white mech remained silent, his face plates heating in embarrassment.

"Though you are right about one thing" he continued. "I do like the thrill of the chase, it gets the energon flowing, if you know what I mean!" and he raised his optic ridges in a suggestive manner.

"Rod…" Drift could barely vocalise as their frames made contact.

"What I would like to know Drift is...well who rescues me? Ultra Magnus? One of the sharp shooters? _You_?" Their faces were now dangerously close and Drift could feel every vent of air. "I assume that I was going to be rescued, before the Sparkeater had his way with me of course?"

Gulping, Drift silently nodded.

"Good, as I don't think I would have come out of that scenario very well if that spike had…well, you know…and I like to think that I would…reward my would-be rescuer somehow." A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he lent further forward, reaching behind the white frame trapped between him and the desk, and with a quick tap of a button, the monitor sprang back into life.

"Well Drift" he slowly vented "You had better finish it then!"

With that command the Captain pulled himself away from a stunned Drift and walked out of the room, only stopping briefly as he reached the door to throw another smirk over his shoulder at his second in command.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Eeek! I do slightly cower in shame at my imagination over this one, though I take solace in that the thought was not entirely my own, and that the seed was planted by others, but that said and done, I did chuckle my way through it...yep probably a sign of a warped mind!

And yes…that bit about the sentence not working, and having to go back to it later…that was me as well as Drift, I just could not get the sentence to read right!


End file.
